


出轨？

by Rico



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico/pseuds/Rico
Summary: CP：唐毅 x 孟少飞





	1. Chapter 1

孟少飞已经连着好几天三更半夜回家，他告诉唐毅最近他们队在查一个很重要的案子，对此唐毅早已习以为常，但这次似乎有点不太对劲。

孟少飞宣称自己投入这个重要案子的第一天晚上，就算再困也要坚持等爱人回家的唐毅在对方身上闻到了属于女性的化妆品味道，孟少飞那个学妹他知道，作为一个经常要跑外面的女警，几乎从来不化妆，那么少飞身上的香味是从哪里来的？

“噢～就是……今天抓了个小太妹嘛。一定是抓她的时候蹭到我身上的味道啦！哎哟，我好困哦，我先去洗澡睡觉了。”孟少飞一边打着哈欠一边挣开唐毅的怀抱朝浴室落荒而逃。

如果说第一天唐毅还以为是自己多心了的话，接下来两天晚归的孟少飞身上传来的沐浴露香味和没有彻底吹干的头发，还有对方这两天总以太忙太累为由拒绝了晚上的“运动项目”，都不得不让唐毅怀疑那个口口声声说要一辈子盯着自己的孟少飞是不是移情别恋，投入他人怀抱了。

今天是孟少飞投入新案子的第四天，客厅落地钟的时针已经指向12点，还没等到爱人身影的唐毅却先等到了好友Andy的来电。Andy这个人，虽然平时看上去行为不检作风轻浮，但其实本质上是一个很懂得分寸的人，如果没有什么紧急的事，绝对不会在这么晚的点还打电话打扰别人，所以唐毅在看到来电者后立刻接起了电话。

“怎么了？这么晚打给我有什么不得了的事？”电话那头隐隐传来略嘈杂的背景音乐，风格不太像Andy自己的店，“你在外面哦？”

“是啦，要不然怎么会被我看到这么劲爆的画面。废话少说，我等会把地址发给你，你马上赶过来！我先帮你盯着。”说完还不等唐毅回应就急匆匆地挂断了电话。

“叮”的一声，唐毅果然收到了Andy发来的短信，是一家夜店的地址，那家夜店以前唐毅“应酬”的时候也去过，和其他夜店比较不同的是那边的客人有很多都是有特殊癖好的人。孟少飞的电话打不通，应该是在忙，唐毅想了想，给他发了条Andy 有事找他，他出去一下的信息后，换了套比较休闲的衣服就前往夜店了。

“哎哟，你终于来了！”唐毅几乎是前脚刚踏进夜店，后脚就被守在门口的Andy拉到夜店的一个角落，“你不知道我有多怕被发现，还要注意不跟丢人。”

“到底怎么回事？”唐毅一头雾水。

“答应我，接下来不管你看到什么都不能冲动！你不想再进去坐牢吧。”Andy双手抓住唐毅的手臂恳求道。

“不会啦。我好不容易提前出来了，怎么可能再让自己进去，到底什么事啦？”唐毅有点好笑地看着一脸紧张兮兮的Andy。

“你最好说到做到啦。”Andy虽然不是很放心但还是松开了自己的手，指着夜店的另一头，“你往那边看。”

唐毅朝着Andy所指的方向望去，夜店的客人喝酒的喝酒，跳舞的跳舞，看起来没什么特别的，但当他的目光扫过一名正在和别人相拥跳舞的长发女子的背影时，总觉得有种莫名的熟悉感。

“那个穿白色半露背上衣，黑色短裙的美眉看到没？”Andy凑到唐毅身边问道。

“看到了。”就是刚才他觉得哪里见过的那个背影，“她有什么问题？”

“你再等等就知道了。”

一曲音乐结束，和女子跳舞的男子在她耳边说了些什么然后走开了，女子转身坐到后面的吧台旁，这一转身也让唐毅看清了她的脸。

“少飞！”

“我去，你不要叫那么大声，万一被他发现怎么办！还好这里音乐声音大。”Andy吓得赶紧捂住唐毅的嘴，“看你的反应，你也很惊讶对吧。我说你的孟警官还真是真人不露相诶，他原来还有这种异装癖啊？居然还挺好看的，好多人都盯着他哦。”

“唔……嗯……”

“噢噢我忘记了。”Andy放下捂住唐毅嘴巴的手。

“呼——”

“喂！唐毅你是不是生气过头脑子坏掉了，你男朋友三更半夜在夜店穿女装勾引男人，你放松地叹什么气啊？”

“你不懂。”唐毅笑了笑，现在他知道为什么少飞晚上回家身上会有女人化妆品和沐浴露的味道了，刚刚和少飞跳舞的男人他也想起来有在接少飞下班的时候碰到过，是他在警局的同事，看来他们真的是在这里“钓鱼”执法。唐毅不反对孟少飞对自己工作的热忱，但是无论是不是工作需要，他穿女装自己居然不是第一个看到的，这笔账是不是应该好好和他算一下？


	2. Chapter 2

“阿飞你太厉害了！不枉你穿了那么多天女装，我们终于把这个伪娘卖Y组织给一窝端了耶。”赵子兴高采烈地重重拍了一下孟少飞的后背。

“嘶……”

“学长！你没事吧？是不是受伤了？”一听到孟少飞呼痛就不知道从哪里突然冒出来的钰琪狠狠地瞪了赵子一眼，“你下手不会轻点吗？学长都要被你拍吐血了诶！”

“我……我也不知道阿飞他受伤了啊。”赵子一脸委屈地掏出手机，“那要不要叫救护车啊？”

“叫什么救护车啦。”孟少飞翻了个白眼，“我就是刚刚不小心背撞到墙而已，你们不要那么大惊小怪好不好。”

“不是诶，阿飞。”担心孟少飞还有其他地方受伤的赵子把他从头到脚仔细打量了一番，“你的丝袜也破了，大腿上还有红红的掌印，你是不是被吃豆腐了啊？我当初就说应该让我来当鱼饵嘛。”

“你？还是算了吧，让你来的话岂不是第一天就被人吃干抹净。我就是被摸了几下，你们千万不要说出去，特别是不能让唐毅知道。”

“这位小姐好像认识我？有什么事不能让我知道啊？”

身后传来的熟悉声音让孟少飞不由得背脊一凉，僵立在原地。第一时间反应过来的钰琪连忙冲上前挡在走过来的唐毅和孟少飞之间。

“唐先生，这么晚了你怎么会在这里？来夜店找乐子哦？”

“对啊。”看着少飞的学妹对他摆出一脸你有了学长还出来鬼混的嫌恶表情，唐毅好气又好笑地故意回答她，“少飞这几天都三更半夜回家，那作为一个身心健康的成年男性，我也是需要找地方发泄的啊。”

“你……你不要脸！我要告诉学长。”钰琪气得跺脚，而她身后的孟少飞则紧握拳头，倒不是因为唐毅的话感到生气才这样，而是唐毅的语气明显带着逗弄学妹的口气，就怕学妹太冲动反而暴露了他。

“对了，刚刚里面好像很乱，你们是在执行任务哦？少飞呢？我怎么没有看到他。”前刑天盟少主不动声色地套着话。

“阿、阿飞他先回警局了啦。”赵子连忙回答。

“这样哦。”唐毅故作一脸庆幸地松了口气，假装又想起了钰琪身后女子的样子，轻佻地问道，“这位一直背对着站的小姐是谁啊？你们的新同事吗？我刚刚有听到她提我名字诶。”

“没、没有，是你幻听了啦。”钰琪牢牢挡在唐毅面前，不让他更加靠近，“这个是我们抓的嫌疑人啦。赵子正要押他回警局。赵子，你还愣在这里干什么，带人走啊。”

“对对对！我差点忘了，阿……啊啊啊跟我回警局。”

“等等。”

赵子拉起孟少飞的手就想赶快带他一起溜走，却被唐毅喊住。

“这个是嫌疑人诶。你们都不用上手铐吗？万一她到时候不知道从哪里掏出一把刀捅你一下怎么办？”

“啊？”赵子挠了挠后脑勺，很为难地朝孟少飞的地方看了一眼，“我想应该不会吧。”

“以前你们抓我的时候上手铐上得很勤快啊。现在换成漂亮美眉就双标了吗？”

“没、没有啦！拷就拷嘛。”赵子慢慢掏出怀里的手铐靠近孟少飞，却又在对方的瞪视下缩回了手。学长，拜托你合作一下嘛，我也是为了帮你打掩护好过关啊。赵子一边在心中默念，一边颤颤悠悠地给孟少飞戴上了手铐。

“好了，那我们先走啦。”赵子一手揽着孟少飞的肩膀想要赶快带他离开。

“等一下。”身后又传来唐毅的阻止声。

“哎！我说你怎么事情那么多，请你不要妨碍公务好不好？”钰琪忍不住跳出来说道。

“我只是想说，这位小姐的露背装也开得太低了吧，腰上的纹身都露出来了，图案很特别哦。”

“你胡说八道什么。学长身上哪来什么……”意识到自己说漏嘴的钰琪立刻闭上了嘴。

“学长？”

“什么学长？你听错了。学长不在这里。”钰琪连忙装傻想要掩盖过去。

“好了啦！”孟少飞翻了个白眼后转身走到唐毅面前吼到，“你早就知道是我，还在这里耍我们三个是不是？很好玩吗？”

“当然没有你穿女装在这里钓鱼执法好玩啊。”唐毅酸酸地回答道。

“好玩你个头啦！我这样也是为了工作啊。”他都这样牺牲了，唐毅居然用好玩来形容他的工作，真的是太不尊重他了。

“那请问孟警官，现在下班了没？可不可以回家了？”

“可以可以，阿飞的报告我来帮他处理就好，你们先回去吧。”

“不行，我要回警局亲自审问。”孟少飞抗议道。

“啊啊啊，唐毅，你干什么！快点放我下来啦。”孟少飞毫无准备地突然被唐毅扛上肩，整个人都有点晕晕的。

“拿来。”唐毅走到赵子跟前伸出空着的右手。

“什、什么啊？”赵子不知道唐毅在和他要什么。

“手铐钥匙。”唐毅有点不耐烦地回答道。

“噢噢噢！”

“明天帮少飞请个假，手铐和钥匙后天还你。”唐毅接过赵子递来的钥匙，扛着孟少飞朝停车场走去。


	3. Chapter 3

“现在是要怎样啦？”被塞进副驾驶座的孟少飞气噗噗地问道。

“没有要怎样，就回家啊。”唐毅边回答边给两人系上安全带。

“你刚才没喝酒吧？我和你说，禁止酒驾哦！”虽然没有在唐毅身上闻到酒味，但保险起见孟少飞觉得还是要再确认一下。

“当然没有啊。我现在超级遵纪守法的好不好。”谁让自己有个时刻盯着自己的警察老婆呢。

“哎哎哎……你等一下。我们就这样回去吗？”看到唐毅发动车子，孟少飞连忙问道。

“对啊。不然你还想去哪？”

“不是啦。你好歹让我换身衣服再回家啊。还有……”孟少飞把双手凑到唐毅眼前，“先帮我把手铐解开啦。”

唐毅挑眉笑了笑直接发动了车子：“坐好，不要影响我开车。”

车子驶进唐家大门的时候，孟少飞低头弯腰把自己整个人蜷缩起来。

“你躲什么躲？”唐毅一脸好笑。

“还不都是因为你不让我换衣服，我这个样子要是被你那些小弟看到了，我以后还要不要做人啊。”孟少飞气噗噗地瞪了唐毅一眼，他根本就是想要打击报复看自己出丑是不是。

“刚才你不是还说这都是为了工作吗？怎么现在又担心会丢人了？”唐毅把车停在别墅门口，解开两人的安全带，“好了，下车。”

孟少飞保持着蜷缩的姿势赖在副驾驶座上不肯下车，唐毅只好打开车门一个公主抱把人从车里抱出来，换做是平时肯定马上又叫又跳的孟少飞此时此刻安安静静地把头埋进唐毅的脖子里，假装自己是一只鸵鸟。

“你们谁帮我把车停到车库去。”唐毅对守在门口的两个小弟吩咐道，然后就抱着孟少飞走进了别墅。

“我刚刚是不是眼花，我看到老板带了个女人回来。”

“那我大概也眼花，因为我好像也看到了。”

唐毅进去后，门口的两个小弟面面相觑。

“老板这样做会不会太没良心了。”

“就是啊。老板娘人那么好，等老板出狱等了那么多年也没有抱怨过，平时还很照顾我们。没想到老板居然背着他出轨。”

“但老板不是很爱老板娘吗？怎么会突然带个狐狸精回来？”

“我和你说男人就是这个样子啦。吃着碗里的看着锅里的。永远是路边的野花最香。”

“你好像把我们自己也骂进去了诶。”

“这……这个不重要啦。关键是我们现在要怎么办啊？”

“你忘记老板娘平时怎么教我们的了吗？”

“吃辣要配可乐？”

“现在谁在和你说吃东西啦！”小弟A狠狠拍了一下小弟B的脑袋。

“噢噢噢！你是说要乐于助人，行侠仗义对不对？”

“对啦！我们总不能眼睁睁看着老板和狐狸精……”

“那我们直接冲进去阻止他们？”

“你不怕被老板当场打死哦？”

“那打电话给老板娘？”

“要是老板被老板娘打死了怎么办？老板娘有枪诶。”

“那你说怎么办？”

“要不我们找左小姐？”

“对哦！左小姐平时看起来对老板娘凶巴巴的，暗地里可护着他了。”

“那还多说什么，快打电话给左小姐啊。”

就在两个看门小弟心急火燎地商量对策时，孟少飞已经被唐毅抱进卧室，直接扔到了床上。

“嘶——你能不能轻一点，我今天有撞到背，很痛诶。”双手依然被手铐束缚着的孟少飞艰难地从床上坐起来抱怨道。

“你少来卖可怜，床那么软你痛个毛线。你大腿上的印子明显多了好吗。”

闻言孟少飞立刻换了个坐姿企图遮掩腿上的指印。

“现在才想起来要遮会不会有点太晚了。”不知何时解开了好几颗衬衫扣子的唐毅突然弯下腰将脸凑到孟少飞面前，两人鼻子相抵，灼热的呼吸打到对方脸上，给孟少飞一种唐毅随时会亲上来的感觉。

“还有哪里？”唐毅低沉着嗓音问道。

“什、什么哪里？”

唐毅的大手抚上孟少飞的大腿，在丝袜破掉露出红色指印的地方来回摩挲，“除了这里还被人摸了哪里？是你自己老实交代，还是我自己亲自检查？”

反正也不是被摸过的地方就一定会留下痕迹，孟少飞开始认真思考蒙混过关的可能性，但一想到面对唐毅自己最后总是全盘交待，不如还是老实一点，早死早超生吧。

“其实也没有被摸很多地方……”

“说。”

“就大腿啊……脖子啊……”孟少飞一边观察着唐毅的脸色一边交待，“背啊……腰啊……”

“还有呢？”

“还、还有屁股……”

“孟少飞！”

“你不要吼嘛！都说是为了工作了，何况被摸几下也不会掉肉啊。”

“被摸几下也不会掉肉？你现在基本被人从头到脚摸遍了好不好。还有，当初我被Andy摸了几下就急着冲进来的人到底是谁啊？”

“这么久以前的陈年老账你都要拿出来和我算吗？”

“不是我要和你算陈年旧账，是你很双标诶。”

“那我让你摸回来啊。”看到唐毅被他怼得说不出话，孟少飞还不知死活地挑衅他，“你摸啊！摸啊！”

一阵天旋地转，坐在床沿的唐毅一把拉过孟少飞，让他整个人脸朝下趴在自己腿上。

“唐毅你干嘛！你快放我下来！”孟少飞扑腾着四肢，就像一条跳到岸上的鱼。

“不是你让我摸的吗？那我就摸个够啊。”唐毅一手按着孟少飞的腰让他不能挣扎得太厉害，一手顺着孟少飞的大腿一路向上探入他的裙底。真丝内裤的顺滑质感让他脸色铁青地掀起孟少飞的短裙，黑色的真丝内裤根本无法完全包裹着孟少飞的臀部，露出来的白嫩臀肉显得格外诱惑，唐毅感觉自己简直要青筋暴起：“你们当卧底需要这么敬业吗？穿女装也就算了，你居然还穿女式内裤？”

“那我总不见得穿我自己的四角裤啊……”

“你还有理了是不是？”唐毅一巴掌拍在孟少飞的臀部上。

“唐毅你疯了！你干嘛打我屁股！”从小到大从来没被人打过屁股的孟少飞羞耻得两只耳朵都泛红了，“你这是家暴，我要把你抓起来。”

“好啊，不过孟警官现在好像有点自身难保吧。”

孟少飞举起了依然被拷着的双手又无力地垂下，心中暗暗把赵子那个猪队友骂了十几遍。


	4. Chapter 4

“你就不能再开快一点吗？”左红叶心急如焚地催促着驾驶座的古道一。

“已经很快了，再快就要翻车了。你先冷静点，我想这其中一定有什么误会。”古道一一边安抚老婆大人一边也不忘注意前后路况。

“最好是有什么误会！怎么回事，都这么晚了还那么多红灯！我们就不该买那么远的房子，一点都不方便。都是当初那个房产中介说什么环境清幽，空气新鲜，吹得天花烂坠，我才信了他的邪。如果真的是狐狸精勾引唐毅，等我们赶到生米也早就煮成熟饭了。不行，我要打电话叫那两个看门的先冲上去再说。”左红叶拿起手提包，在里面翻找着手机。

“你让人家就这样冲上去，如果真的是误会，搞不好会害他们失业。”古道一有时候对左红叶火爆冲动的性格略感无奈，当初会买下近郊的房子也是因为她听了房产中介的介绍后就完全不听自己和唐毅的劝说。

“大不了我养他们啊。”左红叶拿出手机想要回拨刚刚的来电，却发现手机毫无反应，“我去，这手机怎么像块砖头一样，一点反应都没有。”

“一定是你刚才接完电话太生气砸手机的时候给砸坏了。”古道一提醒道。

“这么不经摔？”左红叶生气地把自己的手机扔回手提包，“你的手机呢？给我。”

“我太急出门，好像忘记带手机了。”

“哎哟，怎么要倒霉就所有倒霉事情一起来。唐毅你等着，你要是真的敢出轨对不起孟少飞，我一定不会放过你。”

唐家别墅的主卧室里，“啪”的清脆巴掌声响起。

“唐毅你太过分了！”孟少飞依然保持着趴在唐毅腿上的姿势，但丝袜和内裤早就被人褪去，原本白嫩的翘臀如今被拍打得通红，而罪魁祸首似乎毫无要终止这一羞耻惩罚的想法。

“我过分还是你过分？”孟少飞被拍打得通红的臀部虽然让他看起来很可怜，但一想到这些日子以来特别是今天晚上自己的憋屈，唐毅还是狠下心来对着孟少飞的臀部又是一巴掌，“危险的任务总是瞒着我，电话信息总是找不到人让我担心，不看着你就不好好吃饭，还老喜欢吃辣配可乐把自己搞得胃疼，居然还敢说我不尊重你的工作，今天我们就来好好算一下账。”

“我……”面对唐毅的一一数落，孟少飞开始意识到自己对唐毅的确是有所忽略了，不由得服软道，“是我不好……对不起嘛。”

“一声道歉就想打发我？”“啪”的又是一巴掌，唐毅表示自己没有那么好打发。

“不是啦。我真的知错了，你先让我起来嘛。”

虽然不知道孟少飞葫芦里卖什么药，不过觉得自己打也打得差不多了的唐毅还是把人拉起来，但还是板着一张脸不想和对方说话。

孟少飞跨坐在唐毅的身上，额头紧贴住对方的，诚恳地低声道歉：“真的对不起嘛。因为你对我太好了，所以我就有点有恃无恐和得意忘形，忽略了你的感受。我保证以后会注意，好不好？”

说完孟少飞就想去亲唐毅，却被对方偏过头躲开了。从未感到过如此挫败的孟少飞这下是真的有点慌了，以前不管他惹得唐毅多生气，主动认错再献吻肯定能稳住对方。

“你……你现在都不肯让我亲，你是不是不喜欢我了……”孟少飞一脸委屈，甚至有泪珠开始在他的卡姿兰大眼睛里打转。

“不是啦……是……”唐毅小声嘀咕了一句。

“你说什么？我没听清。”

“我说你这样，刚才突然亲上来，让我觉得自己好像在出轨。”唐毅吼完就别过脸不去看孟少飞，但是通红的耳朵却出卖了他此刻的心情。

我去！唐毅出人意料的反应在孟少飞的心中掀起了巨大波澜，明明两个人再18禁的事情都做过很多次了，前黑帮少主居然还会为这种事害羞。不过另一方面，孟少飞又觉得自己心里好像抹了蜜一般甜，唐毅居然为了他这么守身如玉？这个用词好像哪里不对，不过不管那么多了，把人哄好才是当务之急。

“这个妆是钰琪帮我化的诶。是不是不好看啊？”孟少飞戴着手铐的双手从上面勾住唐毅的脖子，迫使他转过头来面对自己。

唐毅眼睛一眨不眨地盯着孟少飞的脸，之前都没有很认真看，现在才发现清新少女风的妆容让对方本来就小巧的脸蛋看起来更加精致，涂了唇彩的双唇闪耀着诱人的水光，让人想要一亲芳泽。如果是个路人，真的会把此时此刻的孟少飞当成一个模特身材的美少女。

“……”

“你说话大声点啦，都说了太小声我听不见。”

“没有不好看，很漂亮。”

“噢。”明明是孟少飞自己先提的问题，结果却被唐毅一脸认真的回答搞得心砰砰乱跳。两个人的年纪加在一起都可以退休了，为什么现在会像是两个学生在初恋一样。再不打破这个局面真的怕自己会因为小鹿乱撞而死掉的孟少飞再次把脸凑了上去：“唐毅你看看清楚，我是你的孟警官，不是什么别人，我现在要亲你了哦。”

两人的嘴唇终于触碰到一起，很快唐毅就反客为主，一手搂住孟少飞的腰，一手扣在他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。这个吻不知道持续了多久，等到两人终于分开时，一缕银丝连在两人嘴间。

“还生不生气？”孟少飞讨好地又亲了一下唐毅，“今天你想怎么做就怎么做好不好？”

“这可是你说的。”

唐毅眼睛里闪烁着的狡黠光芒让孟少飞有点后悔，但是出于对唐毅的补偿和作为警察说一不二的尊严，孟少飞视死如归地说：“来啊。大战三百回合啊。”

原以为对方会像饿狼扑食一样压倒自己的孟少飞却被唐毅从自己身上放了下来，起身走向床边的衣柜。唐毅移动着衣柜门，让两面原先隐藏在衣柜内侧的镜面门露了出来，可以映出整张床。搞定后他边脱衣服边走回床边，一丝不挂地坐上去，然后将孟少飞整个人背对着自己抱到自己身上。

看着衣柜镜子里映出来的画面，孟少飞再呆也猜出了唐毅的意图，若是平时孟少飞可能还不觉得怎样，但现在他穿着女装分腿跪坐在唐毅身上，对方半勃起的阴茎在股缝间来回蹭着，而自己的也在起伏的短裙下若隐若现，显得极其色情。

“唐……”孟少飞撒娇道，“能不能不要对着镜子啊？”

“不行。不是你自己说随便我怎么做吗？怎么？反悔了？”

“才、才没有。那……那能不能让我把假发和衣服脱掉啊？”

唐毅装作认真思考的样子，然后回答道：“不行！就是要穿着才有感觉啊。”

“你！你是不是其实还是比较喜欢女生！”

“你说呢？”唐毅的手探入孟少飞的短裙伺候起小飞飞。

“你、你混蛋。我不要和你做了，你放开我。啊……”孟少飞一边挣扎，一边却控制不住自己在唐毅技巧高超的手活下释放。

“孟小姐，你会不会速度太快了啊。”唐毅笑着调侃道。

“还不都是因为你。”孟少飞涨红了脸驳斥道，“不对，什么孟小姐，不准你这么叫我。”

“不准叫孟小姐？那叫唐太太好不好？”唐毅用沾着孟少飞体液的手探向他的后方，小心翼翼地做起了扩张。等着孟少飞怒斥自己“唐太太”这一称呼，却一直没有等到对方开口的唐毅朝镜中一看，孟少飞红着脸靠在自己身上，咬着嘴唇欲言又止的样子。

“好啦，不逗你了，叫你宝贝总行了吧。”唐毅最看不得孟少飞像小狗一样楚楚可怜的样子，当即决定不再呈这个口舌之快。

“可以叫唐太太啦。”就和当初红叶叫他嫂嫂一样，孟少飞还挺吃这套的。

是男人哪经得起心上人这样撩自己，唐毅原本半勃起的阴茎迅速变大变硬，抵在穴口蓄势待发。

“那老婆呢？”唐毅在孟少飞耳边低声问道。

“啊！”被唐毅的低音炮喊老婆喊得瞬间软了腰的孟少飞不偏不倚地正好落在身后的巨大凶器上，刚做过扩张的后穴瞬间包裹住硕大的龟头。

“老婆这么心急啊？那你自己动好不好？”

“那……那你帮我解开手铐，我就自己动。”孟少飞讨价还价道。

“也不是不可以，不过我怕你受不了。”

“解开手铐我有什么受不了？你快点啦。我手腕都被磨红了。”

“好啦，那你要忍着噢。”

不知道要忍着什么的孟少飞还没想明白就被唐毅用把尿的姿势床上抱了起来，尽管有唐毅的支撑，但是自身的体重还是让他的身体下沉，把整根阴茎都吞到了底。

“啊！唐毅你搞什么。”瞬间被彻底贯穿的孟少飞情不自禁地发出尖叫，而唐毅抱着他走向衣柜，镜中自己短裙下的后穴贪婪地吞吐着男人阳物的画面越来越近，越来越清晰。

“是你说要解开手铐啊，那我把钥匙放裤子口袋里了啊。”唐毅瞥了一眼刚才脱在衣柜前的衣物回答得一脸无辜。

“我不要、不要解开手铐了。”

“不行，你的手都要磨破皮了，我心疼。”唐毅维持着两人连结的姿势慢慢和孟少飞一起跪在镜子前，伸手一捞旁边地上的裤子，掏出口袋里的钥匙替孟少飞解开了手铐。

孟少飞刚想揉一揉泛红的手腕，双手就被唐毅一把抓住抵在头顶上方的镜面上。唐毅跪站在孟少飞的双腿之间，让对方的双腿始终被打开无法并拢，毫无征兆地开始了剧烈的活塞运动。孟少飞整个人被抵在衣柜的镜子和唐毅的身体之间，往前是冰凉的镜面，往后是不断入侵的唐毅，因为怕凉只好往后靠的孟少飞只能让对方进入得更深。

“啊啊……不要在这里……唐……好凉啊……”这种进退两难的处境让孟少飞喘息着求绕道。

“叫老公。”唐毅没有一句多余的废话，下半身的力度和速度不断加强。

“老……老公……”

“乖。”得到想要称呼的唐毅并没有停下，扭过孟少飞的头凶狠地吻上去，让孟少飞觉得自己的嘴唇都要被对方吞下去了。

肠道快要被对方磨出火来的孟少飞这才意识到对方根本没有要换地方的打算，生气地想要抬起腰离开对方，但对方体力远在自己之上，身前冰凉的镜子又让自己退缩，只能一次又一次重重落在那根不断侵犯自己的凶器上。

看着孟少飞逐渐泛起潮红的脸，唐毅把头抵在他的脖子间低声问道：“你知道我刚刚为什么回答你我比较喜欢女生吗？”

孟少飞咬着下唇倔强地不肯回答，唐毅笑了笑，在他的脖子上留下一个个属于自己的印记：“因为我经常想如果你是女生，我就可以让你怀孕，生下我们的孩子，所以……今天我们就做到你怀孕好不好？”

“你……你疯了，我又不是女生，不会怀孕啦！”

“我当然知道啊。”唐毅的一只手抚摸上孟少飞的小腹，“虽然不能让你怀孕，但是可以做到让你像怀了孕一样。”

孟少飞还没反应过来要怎么样让自己像怀孕一样，做到吐吗？

“啊！”

唐毅一阵迅猛的抽插过后释放在他体内深处，精液的洗礼刺激得孟少飞也瞬间达到高潮，乳白的液体喷溅在镜面上。唐毅摸了摸孟少飞的肚子说道：“下面要夹紧咯，老婆，不然流出来的话，这里就凸不起来了。不过也没关系，大不了流出来多少，我再给你补回去。”

左红叶夫妇和等救兵等了很久的两名看门小弟刚一起来到唐家主卧室门外，就听到里面传来一声甜腻的呻吟，声音虽然有点沙哑但有点媚，听得左红叶这个女生都觉得脸红，怎么听都像是女人声音，里面的人在做什么不言而喻。古道一还来不及阻止，左红叶已经“啪啪啪”拍起了门，怒吼道：“混蛋唐毅，你给我死出来！你不出来我就砸门进去！”

就在左红叶准备命令两个看门小弟撞门的时候，房门从里面被打开了，身穿浴袍的唐毅还来不及好好系腰带，露出来的蜜色胸膛和脖子上布满了口红印记。

“红叶，这么晚你来干嘛？是不是道一又惹你生气了？”虽然打扰了自己的好事，但对这个妹妹唐毅还真动不起怒来。

“唐毅，我真的看错你了！当初我叫你不要招惹孟少飞你不听，人家为你付出那么多你现在却对不起他，你还是人吗？”左红叶指着唐毅鼻子怒骂道。

“什么我对不起少飞？你到底在说什么？”唐毅一头雾水。

“到现在你还要装傻？那个狐狸精呢？是不是在里面？”左红叶一手推开半掩着的卧室房门冲了进去，唐毅根本来不及阻止她。

散落在地上的女性衣物，地毯和镜面上污浊的白色痕迹，最重要的是躺在床上的长发女人背影，无一不昭示了唐毅的出轨。就在左红叶要冲上去把那个女人拉下床时，身后赶来的唐毅双手立刻从她的双臂下穿过，抱住她往外走，并关上房门。

“左红叶，你发什么神经！”

“你居然为了一个狐狸精凶我？”左红叶一脸难以置信。

“哪有什么狐狸精？”

“里面躺着的那个不是狐狸精那是谁？难道你要告诉我是孟少飞吗？你当我眼瞎还是智障？”

“是……是我啦。”卧室的房门被打开一道口子，露出孟少飞一脸情欲未散的脸。刚才听到左红叶在外面敲门，唐毅连忙把他抱上床用被子遮住他的身体。如果他再不出来帮唐毅解一下围的话，搞不好整座房子都会被她拆掉。

“孟……孟少飞！那刚刚床上那个……”左红叶大张的嘴可以塞下一个鸡蛋，在场的人还有什么不明白的，哪来什么狐狸精，根本就是老板和老板娘在玩情趣游戏嘛。麻烦他们下次提前通知一声好不好。

古道一趁唐毅还没发火赶紧拖着自己的老婆大人闪人了，而两个看门小弟立刻跪下求饶说明了来龙去脉，唐毅板着脸训斥道：“滚下去，这个月的工资……加一倍。”不管怎么说，手下人把自己老婆的地位放在比自己还重要的位置，这是必须要奖励的。

“都是你！这下我以后怎么面对他们！”重新回到卧室的孟少飞整个人都头大了。

“是他们自己乌龙，丢脸的应该是他们啊。别管他们，我们继续。”唐毅脱掉浴袍走过去搂住孟少飞。

“你还要继续？”孟少飞难以置信地问道。

“看来你是忘记我前面说的话了。”唐毅咬了一下孟少飞的耳垂，“刚刚射进去的你都给我流出来了，我只好辛苦一点多补一点给你咯。”

孟少飞这才发现自己刚才从床上一路走到卧室门口的时候，体内的精液沿着大腿流了一路。唐毅好笑地看着对方呆愣的傻样，打横抱起他走向大床，反正他已经帮孟少飞请过假了。

完


End file.
